1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital video cameras. More particularly, the present invention relates to wearable or point-of-view (POV) digital cameras.
2. Related Art
Hands-free video recording and/or action videography/videotography can involve the use of a camera mounted on a user, such as a user's helmet and often referred to as a helmet cam. For example, see the GoPro HD helmet Hero digital camera. Such cameras can be bulky and awkward, and can require elaborate, bulky and awkward mounting hardware, as the entire camera is mounted to the helmet. In addition, such cameras may be limited in their mountability, e.g. only being mountable to a helmet. Other systems can use a remote camera or remote recorder. For example, see the V.I.O. POV.HD camera, and US Patent Publication Nos. 2008/0192114; 2009/0109292 and 2010/0103267. Such cameras can also be bulky and awkward to mount and use.
So called “spy” cameras have a digital camera build into a pair of conspicuous and unbelievable glasses.